Sticky Toffee Thomas
Sticky Toffee Thomas, retitled Sticky Taffy Thomas in American releases, is the eighteenth episode of the tenth season. Plot Thomas sees some children making costumes while delivering some equipment to a party in the countryside and wants to go to the party in costume too. When Percy later sees him at the washdown, he jokingly suggests that Thomas go covered in bubbles. Thomas takes his joke the wrong way and puffs off, still covered in soap suds. Unluckily, they get into his eyes and he cannot see where he is going, and he crashes into Toby, breaking Toby's axle. To make amends, Thomas offers to take the toffee tanker for Toby and puffs off after being cleaned of the suds, but after seeing Jeremy in the air and contemplating going as a plane, his concentration drifts. He takes the wrong turning and crashes into the buffers, opening the toffee tank and getting drenched in toffee. Thomas is upset, but spies an old line and uses it as a shortcut. The line has fallen out of use and Thomas is covered with branches and leaves, but gets to the party on time, where he is declared to have the best costume. Characters * Thomas * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Jeremy (does not speak) * Emily (cameo) * Molly (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Stephen Hatt (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) Locations * Sodor Airport * Maron * The Lumber Mill * Shunting Yards * Tidmouth Sheds * The Washdown * Crosby Tunnel Trivia * A rare photo shows a deleted scene of Thomas, still covered with branches and leaves, at the party with Annie and Clarabel. * A "Mouse Trap" board game, the first place ribbons from Spic and Span, and a medal from Three Cheers for Thomas are on the table near the girl making her clown costume. Goofs * When Thomas is at the airport, his face is slightly loose. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there is less toffee on him than was in the previous scene. * In the shot of Thomas after been splattered with toffee, there was a drop of toffee falling from his chin. But in the next shot, the drop is back on Thomas's chin. * A string can be seen pulling Jeremy across the runway. Merchandise * Capsule Plarail - Thomas dressed as a plane, Thomas covered in bubbles and Top Hat Thomas * Limited Edition Collection * Books - Thomas and the Sticky Toffee and Sticky Toffee Thomas In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Complete Tenth Series * Carnival Capers * Sticky Toffee Thomas/Busy Going Backwards * Sticky Toffee Thomas (book and DVD) DVD Packs * Classic Collection AUS * The Complete Tenth Series * Carnival Capers DVD Packs * Complete Series 1-10 * The Essential Collection (5 DVD Boxset) CHN * 65th Anniversary * Thomas & Friends - 65 Years (DVD) TWN * 65th Anniversary HK * 65 Years DK * Thomas and the Jet Plane (DVD) DVD Boxsets * Danish DVD Boxset (2013) NL * The Great Race on Sodor NOR/SE/FIN * Thomas and the Jet Plane MYS * Back to School Compilation * Emily and the Special Coaches and Other Adventures HUN * Thomas the Tank Engine 13 - The Trip JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Series 10 Vol.4 Gallery File:StickyToffeeThomastitlecard.png|Title card File:StickyTaffyThomasTitleCard.png|US Title Card File:StickyToffeeThomasJapanesetitlecard.jpg|Japanese title card File:StickyToffeeThomasPortugueseTitleCard.jpeg|Portuguese title card File:StickyToffeeThomas1.png File:StickyToffeeThomas2.png File:StickyToffeeThomas3.png File:StickyToffeeThomas4.png File:StickyToffeeThomas5.png File:StickyToffeeThomas6.png File:StickyToffeeThomas7.png File:StickyToffeeThomas8.png File:StickyToffeeThomas9.png File:StickyToffeeThomas10.png File:StickyToffeeThomas11.png File:StickyToffeeThomas12.png File:StickyToffeeThomas13.png File:StickyToffeeThomas14.png File:StickyToffeeThomas15.png File:StickyToffeeThomas16.png File:StickyToffeeThomas17.png File:StickyToffeeThomas18.png File:StickyToffeeThomas19.png File:StickyToffeeThomas20.png File:StickyToffeeThomas21.png File:StickyToffeeThomas22.png File:StickyToffeeThomas23.png File:StickyToffeeThomas24.png File:StickyToffeeThomas25.png File:StickyToffeeThomas27.png File:StickyToffeeThomas28.png File:StickyToffeeThomas29.png File:StickyToffeeThomas30.png File:StickyToffeeThomas31.png File:StickyToffeeThomas32.png File:StickyToffeeThomas33.png File:StickyToffeeThomas34.png File:StickyToffeeThomas35.png File:StickyToffeeThomas36.png File:StickyToffeeThomas37.png File:StickyToffeeThomas38.png File:StickyToffeeThomas39.png File:StickyToffeeThomas40.png File:StickyToffeeThomas41.png File:StickyToffeeThomas42.png File:StickyToffeeThomas43.png File:StickyToffeeThomas44.png File:StickyToffeeThomas45.png File:StickyToffeeThomas46.png File:StickyToffeeThomas47.png File:StickyToffeeThomas48.png File:StickyToffeeThomas49.png File:StickyToffeeThomas50.png File:StickyToffeeThomas51.png File:StickyToffeeThomas52.png File:StickyToffeeThomas53.png File:StickyToffeeThomas54.png File:StickyToffeeThomas55.png File:StickyToffeeThomas56.png File:StickyToffeeThomas57.png File:StickyToffeeThomas58.png File:StickyToffeeThomas59.png File:StickyToffeeThomas61.png File:StickyToffeeThomas62.png File:StickyToffeeThomas63.png File:StickyToffeeThomas64.png File:StickyToffeeThomas65.png File:StickyToffeeThomas66.png File:StickyToffeeThomas67.png File:StickyToffeeThomas68.png File:StickyToffeeThomas69.png File:StickyToffeeThomas70.png File:StickyToffeeThomas71.png File:StickyToffeeThomas72.png File:StickyToffeeThomas73.png File:StickyToffeeThomas74.png File:StickyToffeeThomas75.png File:StickyToffeeThomas76.png File:StickyToffeeThomas77.png File:StickyToffeeThomas78.png File:StickyToffeeThomas79.png File:StickyToffeeThomas80.png File:StickyToffeeThomas81.png File:StickyToffeeThomas82.png File:StickyToffeeThomas38.PNG File:StickyToffeeThomas39.jpg File:StickyToffeeThomas83.png File:StickyToffeeThomas84.png File:StickyToffeeThomas85.png File:StickyToffeeThomas86.png File:StickyToffeeThomas41.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:Wind-upTopHatThomas.JPG|Wind-up File:Wind-upbubblecoveredThomas.jpg File:Wind-upAirplaneThomas.JPG File:LimitedEditionCollectionStickyToffeeThomas.JPG|Limited Edition Collection File:ThomasandtheStickyToffee.jpg|Book File:ThomasandthePerfectDisguise.png|German Book Episode File:Sticky Toffee Thomas - British Narration|UK narration File:Sticky Taffy Thomas - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes